


Not Bitter

by captainfuckingflint (theflowercrownedking)



Series: The Reasons Why Capt. Flint is Muttering... [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowercrownedking/pseuds/captainfuckingflint
Summary: In which James likes his men how he likes his coffee.





	Not Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at: https://captainfuckingflint.tumblr.com/post/168543093426/reason-why-capt-flint-is-muttering-no-6

James McGraw-Hamilton is muttering today because his husband, who he loves with all his heart, won’t stop teasing him.

It all began a few afternoons ago, after he’d accidentally taken a sip out of Thomas’ cup, and had tasted the chocolatey sweet goodness that was his white chocolate mocha. Going back to his plain black coffee afterwards had been disappointing, and James had wondered if finally, after all these years together, Thomas’ sweet tooth had finally rubbed off on him.

Subtly ordering two of them on the next coffee run had been easy enough, until Thomas had gone to check which one was his, only to find two of the same drink. He’d almost turned around to walk back across campus and amend the order before James had stopped him and revealed the truth… 

The teasing had begun from there, and James could feel himself starting to blush (incredible; after so many years, Thomas still knew how to get him to flush over the most trivial things), but he defended himself the best he could regardless. 

 _“I’m not saying you were right all along,_ ” he says, knowing that Thomas was right all along.  _“I just fancied something different,”_  he continues, recognising that this was about to become his coffee order till the day he inevitably died of a caffeine overdose.  _“This isn’t the ‘superior’ coffee, and getting it once isn’t me admitting that!”_  he finishes, fully aware of the fact that he would absolutely never go back to a plain old black americano now that he’d tasted this obviously far more superior coffee.

Thomas is full on beaming at him, with a glint in his eye that suggests hes fully cognisant of just how much James is lying to him. He is the perfect image of the cat that got the cream, except in this instance its the cream that tops both his and James’ coffees.

He leans in, ignoring the pedestrians in the street walking either side of them and kisses James, long and slow. James can taste the syrupy sweetness of the coffee on his lips, and it doesn’t take much coaxing for him to open his mouth and let Thomas’ tongue in to explore, tasting the last remnants of chocolate and utterly losing himself to the sensation.

It’s a wonder neither of them drop their coffees as they’re broken apart by a wolf-whistle. James abruptly realises they’re in the middle of the university campus, and flushes to an even darker shade of red, impossible though it may seem. He takes a sip of his coffee to try and calm himself, but Thomas still looks entirely too pleased with himself.

“Definitely an improvement,” Thomas says, as if the taste of plain back coffee had ever deterred him from kissing James before.

“I swear to God Thomas, if any of our students saw that…” He doesn’t need to encourage them any further, they’re nosy enough as it is, but Thomas just laughs as he continues walking.

James hurries forward to catch up and take Thomas’ free hand in his own, but not before briefly mourning the loss of his reputation. Looking down at their joined hands however, and savouring the heavenly taste of sweet coffee on his tongue, he decides there’s nothing to mourn at all.

**Author's Note:**

> in this au, thomas is known as the bubbly bright lecturer who will show you pictures of his cat and really really loves big class discussions. he will absolutely tell you anecdotes that only vaguely relates to the subject matter, but hes also really insightful and a great teacher. a class favourite.  
> meanwhile james is more of a formidable lecturer; he knows his stuff and hes great about keeping office hours and giving good feedback, but he's also strict, and doesnt appreciate students derailing lectures/seminars by asking about his home life etc.  
> now imagine the students piecing together that their sunshine professor is married to their more uptight, strict professor (and seeing said strict professor turning into a puddle whenever he's around his husband).
> 
> also, my tags on the original post still stand: #THIS POST WAS SPONSORED BY STARBUCKS #THE CEO PUT A GUN TO MY HEAD AND MADE ME ENDORSE THEIR PRODUCTS #SORRY FOR SELLING OUT IT WAS LIFE OR DEATH


End file.
